Imagination's Pure Magic
by Dubstep24
Summary: Kyoko goes back to Los Angeles to visit Disneyland, the place of her childhood. When she notices something's wrong with the place, Kyoko calls her friends back in Japan to help out. Dark Imagination is taking over Disneyland by the villians, destroying everything capable of even the slightest of Imagination. Can Kyoko and her friends save Disneyland and its magic?
1. Prologue

Summary: Kyoko goes back to Los Angeles to visit Disneyland, the place of her childhood. When she notices something's wrong with the place, Kyoko calls her friends back in Japan to help out. Dark Imagination is taking over Disneyland by the villians, destroying everything capable of even the slightest of Imagination. Can Kyoko and her friends save Disneyland and its magic? Or will it go down like the rest of them did?

* * *

_Imagination's Pure Magic_

_Prologue_

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

I glance at my surroundings before i step on the ground of the familiar country of America. I let out a deep breath before i take another one of fresh air. My hands were trembling, my body vibrating, because i haven't been here in a while. Ever since my parents sacrificed their lives for me. I smile as a tear trickles down my cheek, remembering my memories of being with them and my sibilings at Disneyland, the place of my childhood.

I came because i wanted to see the place once more. I felt a hand touch mine and i saw Hiroshi standing beside me. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. He came along on this trip with me to see this place, since in a couple of months we'll be married. I look at my engagement ring and smile, as he grabs the bags beside him and we start walking toward a cab.

"You okay Kyoko-chan?"he asks me. I nod and put a strand of hair behind my ear. If you guys don't know who i am, my name is Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada. I'm 18 years old, and i'm known as Bolt of the Crystallight Girls Z, and also known as Titanium, leader of Akikou! Chikara Yuuki!. My boyfriend is Hiroshi Mason Hoshina, and he has the identy of Bat of the KnockOut Boys Z.

Hiroshi puts an arm around me as the cab drives off to the Disneyland Hotel. We arrive there a couple minutes later, since Los Angeles is close to Anaheim. We get out of the cab and a Disneyland cast member comes and helps us with our bags. We go up in a elevator to our room and we settle in, since Disneyland doesn't open for at least two more hours. But since we're staying at a hotel, we get to go in one hour early. They call it "Magic Morning."

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"I say and grab a mickey mouse towel out of the cabinet and go take a shower. After i do, i pick out my outfit; A light blue mickey mouse sleeveless shirt, grey tights, black shorts over it,my red heart necklace that Hiroshi gave me, and dark blue combat boots. I wore my hair in a high ponytail, with a white headband holding my bangs back.

I walk out and see Hiroshi wearing a red t-shirt with a epic mickey sign on it, black jeans, red adidas, and his navy blue cap on backwards. He smiles and he twirls me around, catching me in his arms. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and chuckles. We then get out of our position and we walk out the hotel room, hand and hand. When we do, we head out the doors of the hotel and walk around Downtown Disney, when it was just in time for the Magic Morning. We get out tickets and go inside Disneyland, and we run under the tunnel that lead us to the place of imagination.

I smiled as i take a glimpse of the stores on Main Street, U.S.A. Hiroshi takes my hand as we walk over to Tomorrowland to ride some rides. We first go on Astro Orbitor, him in the same rocket with me. I take control of the handle and we go up to the highest we can get, and then the lowest.

After we get off, we go on to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, trying to score the most on getting Zurg. He won, but after we got off, he kissed me and said next time he'll let me win. We went on Space Mountain next, and it was fun! Hiroshi screamed the whole entire time.

We went to Innoventions next to check out the new Iron Man 3 Exihibit. After that, we walked over onto Autopia. Me and Hiroshi were in different lanes, and we raced. Just when i think i lost him, he climbed into mine and tackled me. So far this day is going good.

Next we left to go on Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage. After the journey with Nemo, we went over to Fantasyland to go on Pinnochio's Daring Journey, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Mr Toad's Wild Ride, and Peter Pan's Flight. After those, we went on the Merry Go Round. It was magical, just like when i was little. After that, we walked over and went on "Its a small world".

After, we decided to go on Matterhorn, but we were stopped.

People were standing there, yelling and screaming. There was Disney Cast members surrounding the people, and others walking the track of Matterhorn on the mountain.

"Something's wrong."I say. "Really wrong."


	2. Visions Fantasmic

Hey everyone this is the new chapter of Imagination's Pure Magic. Hope you all love the chapter! I only own Kyoko and Hiroshi. Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman, Dreaming Bliss Z owns Eren and Eiji, Cosmic Butterfly1 owns Ali and Koumori, Disney owns Disneyland, the Disney characters, etc., and Tokyo TV owns Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z!

* * *

_Imagination's Pure Magic_

_Ch 1_

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

I glanced at the cast members surrounding Matterhorn mountain. My hands start trembling as i gulp nervously. What's happening?

"I'm telling you sir! I didn't do anything! The Abominable Snowman attacked the people in our bobsled! It wasn't me!"A 14 year old boy said. He had black hair with blue eyes.

"That's impossible. The Abominable Snowman doesn't come alive. Our imagineers would've told us if it came alive."The cast member replies sarcastically and takes the boy to the doctor area to get patched up.

"What do you think happened Kyoko-chan?"Hiroshi asked me and i nod. I just don't know. I shrugged it off and began walking away from Matterhorn to Mickey's Toontown, when i felt a sudden pain in my chest. I collasped and began to breathe heavilly.

"Kyoko-chan! What's wrong?!"Hiroshi exclaims and kneels down beside me. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

I hear footsteps and voices. The pain is agonizing. Why am i feeling this? I gasp and my eyes go blurry.

_~Vision~_

_The view is foggy and misty, that i couldn't even breathe. I cough and wave my arms in front of me to get a better view. I was still at Disneyland, But i was in front of the castle. I didn't know what was happening, though i had to figure out. _

_I walk toward the entrance of the castle but stopped when i heard the voice of him. _

_"Kyoko we need your help!"exclaimed a voice._

_I gasped and turned around to see Mickey Mouse a couple of feet behind me. He wore his natural clothes, which was a pair of red shorts with white buttons on the front, and yellow shoes. _

_"Mickey? What's wrong? Why is it so misty and foggy here?"I asked. _

_Mickey frowned sadly and began to walk towards me. He stopped, and put a hand on my shoulder. His ears ended at my nose, and his face looking up to give me the news._

_"Disney... And its magic is in trouble kid."He frowns._

_"W-What? What do you mean Mickey?"I ask. _

_Mickey's frown worsens. __his hand leaves my shoulder and he signals me to walk with him. I begin to and he starts to explain._

_"Disney is trouble because of the villians. Walt Disney created all of us for the children, for the families. He also created the parks for them to have fun together."Mickey began to explain. "But the villians manage to get out of the stories Walt created and darl imagination arose to the surface of Disneyland. its taking over the parks and our minds slowly by the hour. They're trying to destroy everything capable of imagination. They invaded the minds of some our disney characters and little kids so far. But there's one they're not aware who has almost the same power of imagination as me. You."_

_Mickey looks at me. My eyes are widen and i look at my eyes, seeing the bare skin i see everyday. "Thats why we need your help Kyoko." Mickey says._

_He holds out his hands and i look at them. The same white gloved hands that he has on every cartoon and day. I put my hands into his and his frown turns into a smile. He lets go and jumps up, saying, "Hot dog!"_

_I giggle and smile. The last time i seen Mickey happy were in cartoons. _

_"Now, Kyoko—"_

_"No Mickey. Call me Dawn from now on."I say and he nods. "Alright, Dawn, what do we say, team?" He holds out his hand and i put mines ontop of his._

_"Team."I grin._

_Mickey then appears static. "Oh no! They found out where i am! I got to go! See you next time!"he says and chuckles. He disappears and i see a white light._

_~End Of Vision~_

I gasp as i see myself surrounded by cast members, medics, vistors, and Hiroshi. "Oh thank the lord! Don't scare me like that Kyoko-chan!"Hiroshi yells and hugs me. I gasp and i glance at my surroundings. I'm still in the area of Matterhorn.

"Where am i?"I asked grogily.

"We're still by Matterhorn."Hiroshi explained.

I look at the mountain once more, and see that its fixed. Hiroshi helps me up and the cast members and medics leave, and the vistors go back to their vacation.

"Are you alright?"Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, why?"I ask.

He just shrugged. He then looked at me with a worried look and asked, "You're not _pregnant_, _right_?"

"NO!"I shriek and punch his arm. "You know i don't plan on getting pregnant until i'm ready! Okay?!"

"Alright, it could've been a possibilty."He mutters. "How come you fainted then?"

"I got a vision."I explained. "From someone who needs my help."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter.

I need your guys' help! I need a couple of more O.C's, i got one, but i need some others.

— Leader of The Overtakers (Disney Villians)

— Another companion for Kyoko

— Leader of the Overtakers's Sidekick

Hope you can help me. Thanks! ~Fantasmic


	3. Oleander & The Overtakers

Hey guys, i just want to thank everyone who helped me out on the OC's for this story (: i really apperciate it. Anyway, I do not own Disney and PPGZ, i only own Kyoko, Hiroshi, and the other OC going to be in this story. Crown-chan owns Nexa and Naman, Eve-chan owns Eren and Eiji, and Cosmic-chan owns Ali and Koumori.

I want to thank Crown for helping me out with a new oc, AnimeMe12 & Dreaming-Bliss-Z! Thank you guys so much!

Enough, chit chat, let's get on with the story!

* * *

_Imagination's Pure Magic_

_Ch 2_

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

_~Later at the Hotel~_

I take a glance at my bed before laying down on it, inhaling deeply. I'm tired and hungry after a long day at Disneyland. Tomorrow, we head over to California Adventure to try it out for the first time. I don't know the rides there, since i never got a chance to ride them when my parents were still alive. I shoved that memory aside and closed my eyes, remembering my vision.

"Kyoko-chan"I hear Hiroshi say as i feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"Hiroshi-kun"I whisper as he kisses my lips. I kiss back as i laugh. That kiss made me feel alot better.

"Do you want to go to a resturant?"He asks and I nod.

"I guess, since i'm hungry."I giggle and he picks me up and spins me around.

"Well alright babe. What resturant do you want to go eat at?"He asks and i shrug.

"Whichever. I don't really care."I say and we walk out the door. I then see two people running down the halls, they seemed scared, shock.

"What's wrong?"Hiroshi asks them.

The man turns and says, "Someone in the California Adventure Park got stuck in the loop on the California Screaming Ride. He was the only one getting onboard when the car malfuctioned and rode off."

"First the Matterhorn attack, and now the California Screamin' malfuction. If this keeps up i'm leaving."The woman mutters.

"This isn't their fault you know."I say, getting a bit angry.

"Yes it is young lady. Young man, you should watch what your girlfriend says. She seems a bit, odd. I don't even know why you convinced me to come here, honey. This is piece of garbage anyway."The woman scolds. That's it, she pissed me off.

"LISTEN YOU OLD HAG, DON'T GO DISRESPECTING THIS PLACE BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! I WILL BE GREATFUL IF YOU LEFT THIS PLACE AND NEVER CAME BACK BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PERSON WHO'S HEARTLESS AND SOULESS AND HAS THE NERVE TO SAY UNTHINKABLE WORDS ABOUT DISNEY! SO SHUT THE HECK UP!"I scream and she starts to get angry.

"LISTEN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF —"

"Woah! Dude tell your wife to stop yelling at my fiancé, please!" Hiroshi tells the man and he nods, pulling away his wife and walking off. Hiroshi then looks at me and pulls me close. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, its just... She didn't have to go that far."I whisper. We start walking towards the resturant we were going to, had dinner and we went back to our hotel room to sleep.

* * *

_Kyoko's Vision:_

The bright became dim as i saw myself in front of the entrance of Tomorrowland. I blink a couple of times before i realize that i was alone, in the dark, in Disneyland. I heard the music on still, lights on, remembering the times i had as a kid. I felt a chill go down my spine, and felt a breeze pass me. I decided to go walk around Tomorrowland and see why i was sent here.

I saw the Astro Orbitor rotating, but no people in the rockets, Star Tours, has no people waiting in line, Tomorrowland Terrace, has no band and people eating, and Space Mountain, has no people walking up the long line of stairs to ride it. I suddenly dashed and hid under the stairs of Innoventions when i heard a loud thud out of all the space themed music playing. I held my breath, in case someone was actually there. I then peek out of my spot and see one of the cruelest villians of all time.

"Malificent"I say in a bit of worry and hate. Her green skin shined against the bright futuristic lights of Tomorrowland. She seemed a bit tensed up.

Suddenly, behind her, appears the Evil Queen from Snow White. Later, i see Ursula from The Little Mermaid, and Hades from Hercules.

"How's the progress Malificent?"The Evil Queen asks. A smirk forms on Malificents lips.

"It's working, but its hard to get the code out of the mouse's mouth."

"Code? What is this code you speak of?"Hades inquires.

"There is a code, that our creator Walt Disney created when this park first began. The code is the key to shut out all of the imagination from the parks. So once we get our hands onto it, we can rule all of the world of Disney!"Malificent shouts with a evil laugh.

I narrow my eyes a bit. A code? Why didn't Mickey mention it before?

"Where is the mouse anyway?"Ursula spats in disgust.

Malificent stops laughing and raises her hand. Mickey suddenly appears with his hands locked on chains. My eyes widen as i cover my mouth to prevent shouting.

"Now, Mickey." Malificent says, circling him. She then stops and she uses magic to raise Mickey up to her level of height.

"WHAT IS THE CODE?"She booms.

He slightly turns his head away. His eyebrows then furrow and stares at her. "I'm not telling you! I will not give up the power of imagination!"Mickey yells. Malificent laughs as she throws Mickey all the way towards Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage.

I suddenly clutch my stomach in pain and agony as i collaspe. I look up and see Mickey clutching his stomach as well. A-Are me and Mickey somehow connected?

Mickey stands up and glares at Malificent with anger.

"Still fighting huh? Well i torture you enough for you to give up the code."Malificent says. She then turns to the entrance of Tomorrowland and hollers,"Oleander!"

Suddenly, a girl with short Spiky pink hair, Green eyes, tan skin, tall and a black jumpsuit with hot pink combat boots and has a dark blue cloak with red stars all over it walks over with a dark aura and smirks. She then speds toward Mickey with a dagger in her hand. "NO!"I shriek and sped to her and kick her. I land right in front of Mickey as stares of shock from the villians are eying me.

"Who is she?"They ask.

I gasp and realize i blew my cover. Damn it!

"Run kid!"Mickey says and we start running towards Space Mountain.

"Adder, awaken."Oleander says in monotone and a hatch near the Space Mountain entrance opens which reveals a boy with wavy black hair with white streaks, orange eyes, pale skin and wore a black sweatsuit and green sneakers.

"Mickey! Grab on!"I say. He grabs my hand as i close my eyes, imagining me having jumping abilities. I suddenly jump up to where the entrance to the actual ride is, and we start running towards one of the rockets.

We take off with the villians still at the loading station. I sigh in relief but held it in as i hear it stop.

"Did you think we were that stupid?"Oleander says and jumps on our rocket, dagger in hand.

I get up and put a protective hand in front of Mickey.

"Kid, don't."Mickey whispers.

"Why are you out to destroy Disneyland?"I ask angrily. She doesn't anwser and she spin kicks me off the rocket and i start to fall off towards the bottom. I grab one of the tracks and flip, planning to kick Oleander in the face. She then speds past me and kicks me multiply times. I land on another piece of track and groan in agony. My eyes are blurred as i see Oleander taking Mickey away. He looks back and pulls some sort of key out of his hand and sets in on the rocket we were on.

"See you kid." He says in my mind and my mind goes off.


	4. Friends Reuniting

Hey guys! Last time, Kyoko blew her cover in front of the villians known as the "Overtakers" and they're planning to take over Disneyland, and Mickey left a special key which might to a key to something, but what? Find out!

* * *

_Imagination's Pure Magic_

_Ch 3_

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

~Reality~

I woke up and gasped shockingly.

"What's wrong babe? You alright?"Hiroshi mumbles, getting up and looking at me. I nod and he embraces me in a hug.

"You sure?"He asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."I reply. He kisses my forehead and lays back down to go to sleep. I got up and got changed in a pair of clothes; A pair of grey tights, a grey hoodie, and my blue and grey adidas. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put my bangs back so i could see better. I walked out the room to the entrance of the Disneyland Park. I tried to find a way to get inside since it was closed, and i finally did. I jumped over the gates and sneaked in. I had to go to Tomorrowland and get that key Mickey left. It was real.

I saw some cast members walking down Main Street to the "Cast Members Only" section of it and walk inside. I sprinted toward the Tomorrowland entrance, the lights still on and illuminating my figure. I then arrived at the loading station of Space Mountain and jumped onto the tracks, running up to find the key. I finally did, the rocket still being in its natural position and the key laid there. It was gold with the handle being silver, and it had a gold keychain with his logo imprinted on it. What kind of key is this. i picked it up and put it in my pocket as i sprinted towards the exit, making sure i don't get caught.

I make it back to the hotel, just in time for it to be 4am. I sat in the kitchen and began to think, Who can use the key Mickey gave me. I suddenly got it.

I closed my eyes and began to remember my vision.

_"Why are you out to destroy Disneyland?"I ask angrily. She doesn't anwser and she spin kicks me off the rocket and i start to fall off towards the bottom. I grab one of the tracks and flip, planning to kick Oleander in the face. She then speds past me and kicks me multiply times. I land on another piece of track and groan in agony. My eyes are blurred as i see Oleander taking Mickey away. He looks back and pulls some sort of key out of his hand and sets in on the rocket we were on._

_"See you kid." He says in my mind. Before i was blinded, i was able to see his fingers form an N. then, my mind goes off._

N? Who do i know has an N for the beginning of their name? Oh shit! I'm an idiot. Nexa! I silently dial her and she picks up automatically.

"Moshi Moshi it's Nexa."She says cheerily and i smile. Its nice to hear her voice again.

"Hey Nexa-chan, it's me Kyoko-chan."I reply and i hear her squeal.

"Kyoko-chan! It's nice to hear from you again! How's Disneyland?"she asks.

"Actually that's why i'm calling Nexa-chan."I sigh.

"Why? What's wrong?"she starts to worry.

"Do you think you can get a early flight tomorrow to come here? I need your guys' help. Tell everyone."I say.

* * *

_The Next Day~[I know, and in one chapter! XD]_

I see Momoko and everyone appear at the entrance of the Disneyland Hotel. Me and Hiroshi greeted everyone and told them about our trip so far.

"So what's the problem sis?"Kaito asks, a bit worried. I know how he feels, he's attached to this place like i am.

"Disney's in trouble."I say. I signal them to come with us to our hotel room. [By the way, their hotel room is huge!]

They set their bags and they sit down and i begin to explain, from the attack on Matterhorn to my last vision to the key.

"So basically, you saw a girl and boy partnering up with the Disney Villians to transform Disney into a nightmare?"Riku asks. I nod and my attention is caught by Eren, who's expressing is determined.

"Oleander and Adder."She whispers with a bit of hate.

"Do you know them?"I ask. She nods.

"Yes, but i don't want to talk about it."she mutters and i shrug my shoulders.

"May i see this key Kyoko-chan?"Nexa asks. i take it out of my pocket and she examines it. Once she's done, her eyes widen.

"It's a keyblade."She says.

"A keyblade? Why would Mickey have a keyblade?"I ask.

"He's a wielder of the keyblade, like Naman and i used to be."She explains. "He gave this to you to use."

She hands it to me and i stare at it. I feel a strange aura and i get up. This power is strange to me and i feel really weird. I suddenly collaspe as Hiroshi catches me.

"Woah, what's wrong?"He asks.

I suddenly start to dose off again as i hear the voices of my friends telling me to stay awake. I couldn't, because i know...

Mickey's needs my help.


End file.
